1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to button fastening apparatuses and more particularly pertains to a new button fastening apparatuses for allowing a user to more efficiently secure a button to an article of cloth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of button fastening apparatuses is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,782 describes a button sewing device for use in attaching a button to a piece of material. Another type of button fastening apparatus is U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,747 describes a double needle button attacher for attaching buttons. U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,562 describes a button attaching tool having thread receiving eyes. The tool is extendable through material and through holes in a button to secure the button to the material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,101 describes a pocket button attaching device. Other related patents include U.S. Pat. No. Des. 362,606, U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,371, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,614.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is more efficient and quicker to use than prior inventions.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by utilizing a flexible needle that can easily bend and has perforations that easily tear allowing the user to quickly separate the needle from the thread.
The object of the present invention is to provide a new button fastening apparatus includes thread having needles attached thereto.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new button fastening apparatus that could be easily carried in a purse or wallet for emergencies.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a pair of elongate members each has a first end and a second end. Each of the first ends is pointed Each of the elongate members has a hole extending therethrough and positioned adjacent to the second ends. The elongate members each have a slit therein extending from an outer surface to a corresponding one of the holes. A thread extends between the elongate members and extends through the holes. The thread has a pair of knots therein disposed generally adjacent to opposite ends of the thread such that the elongate members are secured together by the thread. Each of the elongate members may be extended through one of a pair of openings in a button and through a cloth such that the button is secured to the cloth. The thread is releasable through the slits such that the thread is released from the elongate members.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.